miderdefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kreuzzüge der Moderne
Die Kreuzzüge der Moderne sind die Kreuzzüge, welche ab 2018 vorallem gegen die Höllische Erde und ihre Marionettenstaaten unternommen wurden. Rede des Papst Franziskus Die Kreuzzüge wurden von Papst Franziskus am 15. März 2018 aufgerufen, da dieser die Herrschaft der Teufelsanhänger im Norden Amerikas nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Seine Rede lautete wie folgt: : Volk der Römer, ihr seid, von Gotterwählt und geliebt, herausgehoben aus allen Völkern durch die Lage des Landes, den katholischen Glauben und durch euren Respektvor der Kirche. An euch richtet sich unsere Rede: Ihr sollt wissen, aus welchem traurigen Anlass wir in euer Land gekommen sind. Aus Grönland und der Stadt Toronto kam schlimme Nachricht: Das Volk von Satans Dienern, ein fremdes Volk, ein gottfernes Volk, verdorben durch des Satans Braten, hat die Länder der dortigen Christen überfallen, durch Mord, Raub und Brand verwüstet, die Gefangenen verschleppt oder abgeschlachtet, die Kirchen Gottes entweder völlig zerstört oder für seinen Kult beschlagnahmt. Die schönen, grünen Wälder wurden mit ihrer dunklen Magie durch schwarze Einöden ersetzt, die blauen Flüsse durch blutige Adern von Feuer und Asche und das Eis alles weggeschmolzen, was die Niederländischen Daiche in die höhe führt. Das Reich der Kanadier ist schon soweit besetzt, dass man es noch nicht einmal in zwei Monaten durchziehen kann. Wemanders kommt die Aufgabe zu, dies alles zu rächen, das Land zu befreien, als euch? Ihr überaus tapferen Kämpfer, (...) schlagt nicht aus der Art, sondern erinnert euch an dieTaten eurer Vorväter! Wenn euch aber die Liebe zu Kindern, Verwandten oder Frauenabhält, dann macht euch klar, was der Herr im Evangelium sagt: Wer Vater oder Mutter mehr liebt als mich, der ist meiner nicht wert (Mt 10,37). Und jeder, der um meines Namen willen Haus, Vater, Mutter, Frau, Kinder oder Äcker verlässt, der wird dafür das Hundertfache erhalten und das ewige Leben gewinnen (Mt 19,29). Kein Besitz, keine Sorge um die Familie soll euch zurückhalten. Denn das Land, das ihr bewohnt, ist überall von Meer und Gebirgen begrenzt und bevölkert. Es fließt nicht von Fülle und Reichtum über, es ernährt kaum den Bauern, der es bestellt. Von daher kämpft und beißt ihr euch, führt Kriege und tötet einander. Enden soll der Hass unter euch, ruhen soll der Krieg und beigelegt sei jeglicher Zank unter euch. Macht euch auf den Weg zum Heiligen Ahornsirup, entreißt jenes Land dem gottverdammten Volk und nehmt es in Besitz. Gott hat jenes Land den Söhnen Charlemagnes gegeben, ein Land, in dem, wie die Schrift es sagt, Sirup und Gebäck fließen (Ex 3,8). Kanada ist die Mitte der neuen Welt, das höflichste aller Länder, ein drittes Paradies der Wonne. Der Heiland hat es durch seine Passion geweiht, durch seinen Tod erlöst, durch sein Grab ausgezeichnet. Die Stadt der Queen, im Zentrum der Welt gelegen, wird jetzt von ihren Widersachern gefangen gehalten. Sie fleht unablässig um eure Hilfe. Begebt euch also auf diesen Weg zur Vergebung eurer Sünden, unvergleichlicher Ruhm ist euch im Himmelreich gewiss. '' : ''(Die Zuschauer antworten lautstark mit dem Ruf „Deus lo vult!“ („Gott will es!“) : Wenn nicht der Herr in euren Herzen gewesen wäre, wäre euer Ruf nicht einhellig gewesen. Wenn er auch vielstimmig ertönte, sein Ursprung war eins. Deshalb sage ich euch: Gott hat ihn euch aufgegeben. Dieser Ruf soll jetzt eure Losung im Kampfe sein, denn dieses Wort hat Gott gesprochen. Wenn ihr die Feinde angreift, werden alle im Heer Gottes dies eine rufen: „Deus lo vult! Deus lo vult!“ Kreuzzug gegen das Höllische Kanada und Neufundland So kam es dann zum ersten Kreuzzug, Papst Franziskus ließ sich vom Trölmischen Kaiser ein Kreuzfahrtschiff finanzieren und ist mit all seinen Kardinälen über den Atlantik an die Ostküste vom Reich der Höllendiener gefahren. Dort angekommen hat er mit Bibeln nach den Dämonen geworfen, welche an der Küste gestanden haben. Daraufhin rief er lautstark "Deus Vult" und hat Weihwasser ins Meer geschüttelt, um dieses vom Einfluss Luzifers zu befreien. Dies hat er noch ein paar mal wiederholt, daraufhin hat das Schiff kurz im Wikingerland angelegt und der Papst ließ noch einen Protestanten steinigen. Zuletzt machte sich der Papst auf dem Weg ins Weiße Haus und appelierte an die Amerikaner, sie müssten die Ausbreitung der Höllischen Plage um jeden Preis stoppen und verhindern, dass sie weitere Teile vom amerikanischen Kontinent einnimmt. Zuguterletzt nahm der Papst an der Beerdigung von Donald Trump Teil, welcher einige Wochen vorher durch einen Höllendiener ermordet wurde, und ließ einen Zeugen Jehovas steinigen. Somit wurde der erste Kreuzzug mit vollem Erfolg beendet. Kreuzzug gegen die Niederlande : Folgender Auszug ist aus der Zeitung der Wahrheit, Ausgabe Zwei, entnommen und kann daher einige Fehler enthalten. Hier präsentierte Informationen sind mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Die verlogene teufelsanbetende anti-illuminatische kindertötende ... vergewaltigende illuminatische höllische Erde hat Indien und England erobert. Indien, das Reich der Gewürze und England das Reich des Tees, der Höflichkeit, der Monokel, der Klasse und generell und überhaupt das klassische Paradebeispiel für eine gute Monarchie. Dies haben sich einige vorbildliche Preußen zum Anlass genommen, den zweiten Kreuzzug der moderne zu starten. Preußen wurde von Kreuzrittern (und Brandenburgern, aber die sind mir doch egal) gegründet, da ist es gut, dass sie ihren Wurzeln nachgehen und was gegen diese höllische Plage tun. Mit insgesamt 5.000 Mann sind diese kreuzritterlichen Helden nach Venedig gegangen um zu fragen ob sie von deren Schiffe für den Kreuzzug erhalten können. Für insgesamt 50.000 Goldtalern hat Venedig den Kreuzfahrern Schiffe bereitgestellt, doch die armen Preußischen Bauern und Kreuzritter haben nicht so viel Geld, schließlich leben sie praktisch nur von Krieg, Disziplin und Kartoffeln. Die Venediger haben gesagt, wenn die Kreuzritter Amsterdam belagern, würden sie die Kosten für die Kreuzritter senken. Also sind die Kreuzritter ins katholische Amsterdam gefahren. Papst Franziskus drohte, alle Kreuzritter zu exkommunizieren, wenn sie eine christliche Stadt belagern. Und so geschah es auch, der Papst exkomunnizierte alle Kreuzritter und Venedig noch dazu. Und die Kreuzritter waren immernoch verschuldet. Doch verzaget nicht! Vom Lügenlord bezahlte Monarchisten haben den Präsidenten Konrad Aderpel ins Gefängniss gesperrt und selbst die Macht ergriffen! Drum schrieb Konrad den Kreuzrittern einen Brief, sie sollen ihn befreien, und er bezahlt Venedig dafür. So sind die Kreuzfahrer nach Erbremerhafen gefahren und haben den Präsidenten befreit. Die Monarchisten, welche auch christlich waren, wurden also gestürtzt, in einen Kreuzzug, juchu. Und die hälfte der Stadt steht wegen den Kreuzrittern in Flammen. Die Kreuzfahrer haben jetzt Lager um Erbremerhafen geschlagen, doch ein Problem gibts noch: Konrad Aderpel hat kein Geld. Er ist Pleite. Der Königshof hat schon angefangen, goldene Verzierungen des Palasts zu schmelzen, um die Kreuzritter zu bezahlen, aber das war letztlich doch nicht genug. Die Kreuzfahrer haben nun Bremerhaven belagert und ihn komplett zerstört. Alles nur wegen den bösen Venediger Bürgermeister, der ist bestimmt auch ein Satanist! Der nächste Kreuzzug sollte gegen Venedig sein, diese verdammten Geldsäcke und Kriegstreiber! Das wird die Hölle davon haben, eines der Handelzentren zu korruptieren! Und nach Venedig LOndon! DEUS LO VULT! Der Lügenlord hat nach dem Kreuzzug erneut die Macht übernommen, wodurch die Erpel-Kriege einmal mehr starteten. Kategorie:Krieg